Heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air (i.e., return air) from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling, or dehumidifying the air).
The cooling aspect of an HVAC system may utilize an evaporator that cools return air from the enclosed space. An expansion valve meters refrigerant to the evaporator while receiving the refrigerant from a condenser. The expansion valve, the evaporator, and the condenser form part of a closed-conduit refrigeration circuit of the HVAC system. There are, at times, issues with refrigerant flow that could benefit from improvements.
The figures described above are only exemplary and their illustration is not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, configuration, method, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.